Question: It took $4$ days for $75$ workers, all working together at the same rate, to build an embankment. If only $50$ workers had been available, how many total days would it have taken to build the embankment?
Explanation: Since $\text{work} = \text{rate} \times \text{time}$, let $r$ be the rate at which one worker can built an embankment. It follows that 1 embankment takes \[1\text{ embankment}=(75r) \times (4\ \text{days})\] so $r = \frac{1}{4 \cdot 75}.$  If only $50$ workers were available, then  \[1\text{ embankment} = (50r) \times (t\ \text{days})\]  so \[t = \frac{1}{50 \cdot \frac{1}{4 \cdot 75}} = \frac{300}{50} = \boxed{6}\ \text{days}.\] Notice that the number of days and the number of workers are inversely related.